


Speechless

by shiningning



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Soft Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningning/pseuds/shiningning
Summary: Punk Kael's friends finally met his soft and cute twin, Kai.(Where Kael's identical twin, Kai looks so different from him)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"Kael already arrived yesterday?" Soobin exclaimed on their way to their traitor friend.

"Yes-- wait you didn't know too?" Beomgyu looks so betrayed.

Soobin was like Kael's childhood and highschool bestfriend(sweetheart).

"Maybe he forgot or he's just busy playing games." Taehyun said who looks perfectly fine.

"What? How can he forgot? Yuna saw him yesterday having fun with a guy in the cafe. He's obviously hiding something from us." Yeonjun make sounds with his knuckles.

When they reach Kael's own apartment, Soobin pressed it's code, not caring a bit what will welcome them inside.

Yeonjun covered Beomgyu's mouth and looked around. 

There's no sign of people in his kitchen and living room but you can hear the faint sounds of someone's humming.

Well, Kael is a music prodigy. The cunning asshole has nice voice but this one is different.

They look at each other when they realized the humming came from Kael's room and it sounds so sweet and relaxing compared to Michael's loud and obnoxious choice of songs.

When they're infront of his door, Beomgyu stopped them.

Someone's giggling and that suspiciously sounds cute and Kael is never been cute(except he's naturally cute sometimes).

"The fuck? Is Kael dating someone?" Beomgyu whispered.

"No. That can't be. We're just talking last 3 days about how can we get laid." They grimaced at Yeonjun's confession.

"What? I'm in my 3rd year!"

Soobin finally reach for the door's knob and carefully open the unlocked door.

When they peek inside, there's someone sitting on the bed wearing a huge hoodie and holding the only book Kael owned. That someone has long brown hair and a bit wavy and his back actually looks like Kael.

Soobin sighs in relief. 

Thinking it was their bestfriend, they looked at each other before attacking the oblivious person on the bed.

The first person who hugged the boy was Yeonjun and he's suspiciously very soft and sweet smelling and that person squeaks and whimpered.

The others seems to think the same thing so they all pulled back and the boy in the bed looked at them with terrified eyes.

Soobin narrowed his eyes. They boy resembles Kael, yes. But this one has different aura and instead of looking punk and handsome, this one looks soft, cute and pretty. This someone has pastel clips on his hair too.

"Is that you Kael?" Beomgyu asked in amusement. He wants to laugh seeing his friend turned into a completely different person.

Meanwhile, Taehyun and Yeonjun are still frozen. Where the fuck is their bestfriend? Because this person is totally a different Kael. He can't be him! This person---

"What the fuck, guys?"

The 4 comically turn around and looked at the owner of the very familiar voice.

The bed squeaks and they all widened their eyes when the soft looking Kael hide between the original Michael.

The soft looking Kael whimpered and grip at the real Kael's black sweater.

"Ah! He is your twin brother!" Soobin exclaimed and the other 3 look at him, bewildered.

"What? Twin?"

Kael's face softened when he realized that it was his mistake. He grabbed his twin's hand to give him comfort.

"I thought I told you guys before? I have a twin brother who my grandma took care of?"

Kael smiled at his twin.

"This is my twin brother, Kai, 1 hour younger than me."

The four boys tried to look at Kai but he hide again which is cute because the twin is exactly the same height. They're both tall but Kai impossibly look smaller, hiding behind Kael.


	2. Curious

They all sat on the dining table, eating the pizza Kael bought while still looking at the twin.

Their faces are identical but the aura and style arw different. They are both excessively good looking.Kael is handsome while Kai, well, Kai.... is just so pretty sitting there.

Beomgyu just can't believe that Kael could be like Kai. What's stopping him to look so pretty like that?

A total opposite. Even their voices.

"So.... I'm Taehyun." Taehyun broke the silence.

"I'm Beomgyu." Beomgyu tried to offer Kai his hand but Kael stared at him coldly for a moment.

"Yeonjun." While Yeonjun tried to catch Kai's eyes but the boy really look uncomfortable at the moment.

"And I'm Soobin. I came to your grandma's house once but I guess you are not there at that time."

"I'm sorry we scared you. This terrible guy right here(Kael) didn't let us know that he's already here."

Kai finally looked at Taehyun and Taehyun almost gasp because if Kael has deep and intimidating eyes this Kai has bewitching one. Just everything about Kai is pretty and beautiful.

'Unfair.' Beomgyu thoughts.

"That's fine. Actually, Kael told me before that you guys can be quite... aggressive." His voice is soft and sweet.

When Soobin and Kael finally laughs, Kai can't stop himself to smile.

"I want to say sorry too. I just woke up when you all came so I might acted a bit weird."

"No. No. You're not weird at all. It's actually cute."

The laughing died and Kael raised his brows on Yeonjun.

This dude is been wordless which is quite suspicious, Kael thoughts.

"Well, he's really cute." Soobin admitted which made Kai blush.

"Sorry again. Seeing you made us realized that Kael can look exactly like you if he can." 

"What's that supposed to mean, Beomgyu ssi?" Kai snarls.

"Anyways, you said he's a freshman?" Taehyun changed the topic.

"Yes, he's the same major with Yeonjun."

Yeonjun looked at Kai. The same major?

"That's why maybe I can ask you if you can guide Kai for his 1st month but seeing you guys to like him more than me, I don't mind who wants to guide him."

Kai looks at them but Yeonjun.

'Damn, I should've wore that leather jacket.' Yeonjun cleared his throat.

"No problem, Kael. I can guide him." Yeonjun tried his best to look cool but he almost scowls when Kai 'obviously' avoided his eye contact.

Did he do something or Kael said something bad about him?

+×+

When the classes started, Kai's name spreads immediately. At first they were like 'Kael is like that if he dresses like Kai' but the next week, seems like they all give their interests to Kai than Kael. They would see Kai and will not think about Kael. 

"You said he's more like an introvert? Man. He's friendlier than you." Soobin whines who obviously fond of the younger Kai. Soobin is always a fan of cute things and Kai is just there, anything he does is really cute even though Beomgyu thought Kai is actually a walking menace just like his twin Kael.

"Soob, Do you like Kai?" Kael turned at Soobin.

"Oof." 

Soobin glared at Beomgyu.

"Jesus, I see him as a baby." Soobin really looks mortified so Kael just shrugged.

"Stop acting like we were going to suck your twin, Kael. We can't do that. It was like sucking you too."

Taehyun hits Beomgyu's head.

"Suck? Really?"

"Unlike someone who were eating Kai with his stares."

"Who?" Kael narrows his eyes.

Taehyun snorts. 

Soobin cleared his throat.

"So where's Kai now? I bet someone's offered him to look for new plushies?"

"Wait, do you guys even know that Kai is with Yeonjun, right?" Taehyun asked which made the 3 stopped eating.

Kael chuckled to himself.

"Geez. I forgot. I actually asked Yeonjun hyung to help Kai to shop for new clothes."

"Wait. So you let Kai alone with Yeonjun?" Beomgyu widened his eyes.

Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at each other.

"Yes?" Kael said, confused.

"Anyways, I called you guys because we want to say something." Beomgyu changed the topic immediately.

"Taehyun and I are dating."

Soobin and Kael looked at each other.

"So?" Kael raised his eyebrow.

"That's it? Bro, we already know you liked each other since the beginning but well if you want to hear it, congrats."

"Then, what about you guys?" Beomgyu smirked.

Soobin suddenly fidgets on his sweatpants and Kael looked at him weirdly.

"Well.... I confessed to this guy and I'm still waiting for his response but I wish he'll give it soon. I'm not really a patient person." Kael smirked at Soobin.

Beomgyu and Taehyun exchanged looks again because damn, is Kael's not oblivious anymore? Is the guy he confessed to was Soobin?


	3. Restless

Yeonjun clenches his jaw after closing the door of their dorm.

He was supposed to spend his time with Kai but the amazing Jeon Jungkook took away that opportunity.

"Yeonjun? What--"

"You know, I am this close to punch Jeon Jungkook."

Soobin snorts and give his friend a glass of water. Ever since he met Kai, the pretty boy's name can be always heard from Yeonjun's mouth. They're both into cute type but Yeonjun was more sucker for it. Soobin already expected Yeonjun to like Kai. It was love at first sight. Yes, corny. 

The Choi Yeonjun's whole ideal type is Kai.

"Jungkook?"

"You know how kind and friendly Kai is. He accepted Jungkook's request to be his model because that shit said he need to finish his work asap. You know what's upsetting me? That Jungkook gave me an annoying smile while grabbing Kai's waist. He's obviously stealing Kai from me. He does that on purpose." Yeonjun grip on the chair, obviously calming himself.

"If you know that then do something?"

"I don't know about that, Soob. Whenever I was with Kai, I can't just stop myself to stare at him, cooing at everything he does. When I'm with him, I'm just a puddle."

"You're whipped."

"Bro, you're literally looking just like me with Kael."

"It's different."

"You're right. You're both whipped with each other while me... I'm just... me."

Yeonjun ignored the blush on Soobin's face.

The two were pining for a long time and he's already used with it.

+×+

Here is the deal. Yeonjun can be very understanding but he's not a patient person. If he wants something, he needs to get that.

Taehyun eyed Yeonjun when he groans after dropping the weights.

It's almost a week now and he knows Jungkook already finished his work but the damn senior is gatekeeping the cute oblivious Kai. The thing is, he's not only the one complaining, even some self-claimed friends of Kai says Jungkook told them to stay away from Kai.

He really need to pull some strings so he barged the twin's apartment.

"Kael, my lil brother."

Soobin looked at him instead of Kael who was busy playing on his phone.

The two were spending(cuddling) on their free time in the living room when Yeonjun came.

"Hyung, spill it now." Soobin took pity on him.

"I like your baby brother."

"And?"

Yeonjun was taken aback. Kael knows?

He looked at Soobin but Soobin shrugged defensively.

"I love him, like, so much."

He flinched when Kael throws him a flaming look, like telling him to spill everything.

He gulps and clasp his hands together.

"Jungkook--"

"What's with him?"

Yeonjun felt the relief. He almost forgot the rivalry of Jungkook and Kael.

"Well, you see. He follows your twin like a dog. I'm just worried with Kai, you know. You know what Jungkook does with every freshman he wants and Kai, he don't deserve that."

"Why I don't know about this?" Kael looked at Soobin.

"Some students are scared of Jungkook so maybe that's why everyone stay silent but Yeonjun here is trying to do something." Soobin tried to explain.

"But you see, I hate Jungkook too. Whenever I see him, he's with Kai and of course I don't want to scare Kai with just telling Jungkook to stay away so I'm struggling now."

Kael sighed and came back from playing on his phone.

"Kai is smarter than me. Let just wait, if Jungkook does something bad, I'll beat him myself."

Yeonjun closes his eyes.

Of course. The twin just trust each other so much.

'Maybe he also don't want to help me with Kai. Understandable.'

+×+

Kael chuckled when Yeonjun left.

"You did that on purpose? For what?" Soobin asked curiously.

"Not me, Kai."

"Kai?"

"Just wait and see. You know Kai, he's unpredictable." He dropped his phone and sat on Soobin's lap.


End file.
